An Unusual Day
by kirit0
Summary: It was a usual day in Fairy Tail... or maybe it wasn't? Strange things start to happen. Read to find out! Rating might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt, so don't be hard with me. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Another ordinary day flowed smoothly in Fairy tail. Cana was serving herself with alcohol… Hhmm you may think _"why Cana was serving herself? Where is Mira?"_ . To see what happened to Mira-chan we need to go 1 hour ago.

"_Mira pass me another bottle of alcohol." Cana said with a drunk voice._

_"Don't you think you already drank too much?"_

_"Nahhh… just give me another one. I need to drink, because today is a special day. Everyone needs to drink"_

_"I'm not going to let you drink anymore. It's noon and you already have drunk 16 bottles" she said, waving her finger._

_"You little bitch." Cana replied irritated._

_"Me bitch? Ok then, if you want to drink more, you can do it, I'm not going to stop you, but you have to serve yourself"_

"_It was easier than I expected" She muttered._

So let's continue our story. Natsu was dancing with happy on a table, but no one was laughing with them, or even watching them. Hhmm you may think _"Why nobody pays attention to Natsu and Happy?"_ To see what happened we need to go again 1 hour ago.

"_Natsu-nii, Happy, it's noon. You've been dancing and doing stupid things for 3 hours now. Don't you think it's time to stop?" Romeo said with a bored expression._

_"Of course not, Romeo! Have you forgotten? Today it's a really important day"_

_"We are all bored of your dance. Come on Droy, let's go to Levy-chan" Jet said._

"_And I'm going to my father. I am sure he is trying to hit on girls" Romeo said. So everyone left Natsu and Happy alone, but their enthusiasm didn't fade, so they kept dancing._

Lets go back to the present again. Levy was fighting with Gajeel. She was dragging him by the ear and shouting _"Go sing now! Don't be a chicken!"_ Hhmm you may think _"whaaaat? Levy wants to make Gajeel sing? Something is really off here"_ Guess what? To see what happened we need to go 1 our ago.

"_SHOOBY DOO BOP!"  
"LALALALALALALA"  
"OOOO YEAHHHH!"_  
_Gajeel was singing, his eyes were sparkling, he was holding his guitar with so much passion and he seemed so proud of himself. But the only proud one was Gajeel. Everyone was tired of his songs, so after 1 hour of singing Gray said_

"_Oi Gajeel , you stupid cockhead, stop singing!"_

_When the word cockhead reached his ears, he suddenly stopped. He lowered his eye, he stood up off the chair and he moved towards Gray._

"_You call me a cockhead? Have you ever seen a cockhead before? I guess not! You are the only cockhead here, because you hurt my feelings on this important day, you stripping bastard!"_

_After hearing that Gray didn't answer and Gajeel went to find Levy._

Back to present tense. Gray sighed. Something seemed to be bothering him. He was looking for someone. _"Where is Juvia? I need to see her… an hour has passed since the last time I saw her" ._Hmmm you may think _"Something is wrong again. Why Gray is the one searching for Juvia?"_ Well, you know what. To see what happened we need to go 1 hour ago.

"_Gray-sama look how awesome and pretty Juvia is" _ Juvia said coyly.

"_Juvia go away. Stop bothering me, today is an important day for our Guild. Grow up please."_ Gray answered.

"_You don't like Juvia? What did I do to you? Why you don't want Juvia by your side an important day like this? Gray-sama hurt Juvia. Juvia will go away"_

"_No I didn't mean-" before _Gray finished his sentence, Juvia run out of the Guild.

And so we are in the present again. Master was sitting in a corner almost naked, taking sips of his drink. Hmmm you may think _"Master naked? Why would he do that?"_ Well there is no particular reason for this one. Nothing happened an hour ago. Maybe he just felt it. So this was a usual Fairy Tail day. Wait wait now you may think _"Usual? Where do you see the usual day?"_ I guess you are right. Maybe it wasn't a day like all the others, maybe it was an unusual day. But what is going to happen today? Why they keep on saying that today is an important day? Lets ask them.

"Hey Cana why you said that today is a special day and everyone needs to drink?"

"What? You don't know what it's going to happen?"

"Nah I don't know.."

"Well, now that I'm thinking of it I also don't know. Master told us that today is gonna be an important day"

Ok. Lets ask Gajeel and Natsu then.

"Gajeel, do you know why this day is so important?"

"Of course I do. Everyone does"

"Can you tell us then?"

"Well… I'm not sure, I think it's because master told us"

"Then you also don't know. Natsu, maybe you know the answer"

"Of course I do. Today is an important day because we are alive, our friends are alive and we are having so much fun. So every day is an important day"

"I'm not quite sure master had that in mind "

Everyone suddenly stopped their activities, wondering why master said that today is an important day.

"Maybe we should ask Master" Levy said.

"Hey where did master go?" Lucy mentioned.

* * *

**I will upload at least 2 more chapters. If you like it, please review and I may write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like my second chapter.**

* * *

They all started looking for Master. Natsu , Lucy and happy went to the south part of the town. Levi, Jet, Droy and Gajeel went to the west. Gray thought that it was a good idea to go to the east and while looking for the master he could also look for Juvia. Cana, after stuffing her bag with beer cans to keep her busy on the way, headed to Porlyusica's house. And finally, Romeo, his father and Mira went to the north.

The only one left behind was Nab and when he was alone he muttered "Ok, I am going to stay here and wait for master, while I'm trying to find a mission that fits me!"

On their way to the south, Happy started to get hungry.

"Natsuuu can we stop somewhere and eat fish? I am hungry" he whined.

"I am hungry too. Yosh! Let's stop on the first restaurant that we see" Natsu replied.

"No. We need to find Master, we need to learn why this day is so important. There's no time to spend around. You are gonna eat after we find Master" Lucy said angrily.

Then Happy sat on the floor and sulked "First of all, I haven't seen Carla for a day now. She went on that stupid mission with Erza and Wendy. And now you are telling me that I have to bear with my empty stomach as well?! I can't accept it!"

"Ooh I didn't know you felt that way..." Lucy replied.

"Really, Lucy? I am so glad you understand" Happy said cheerfully.

"Of course not, stupid cat! Now stand up and go find Master before I hit you", after saying that she hit Natsu and Happy on the head.

"But you already hit us!" Natsu said.

"So unless you want more start looking for Master"

"Fine" they responded simultaneously. Then Natsu whispered to Happy "If we stay with her she is going to kill us. We need to escape. On the next corner let's turn on the alley and find a restaurant!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, full of enthusiasm.

But out of the blue Lucy said with a cute face: "If you try to escape from me on the next corner I'm going to kill you!" Hearing that, Natsu and Happy were so scary that they didn't try to run away from her.

"She reminds more and more of Erza lately…" Natsu mumbled.

"Aye…"

On the east Gray was walking alone, while looking for Juvia and Master. "_Where could Juvia have gone? I hope she is not mad with me. Though if I was Juvia, I would be mad with myself. I'm almost sure that she will yell at me._"

While passing next to a café, his eyes spotted Juvia chatting with Lion. His eyes began to breathe fire, but he restrained himself from beating him to a pulp. He approached quietly and eavesdropped to their conversation.

Meanwhile, on the west Levi, Jet, Droy and Gajeel were strolling down a road. Levy walked with Gajeel in front of Jet and Droy.

Droy shook his head. "_Our cute and young Levy has found a boyfriend. Ohh this is the first time that they are walking together…" _He threw a glance on Jet. "_I'm sure that Jet knows what I am thinking. We have spent so much time together. We need to let them alone. We should turn on the next alley…"_ Then he stared at Jet again.

Jet saw Droy looking at him with the corner of his eye. "_I'm sure that Droy knows what I am thinking. We have spent so much time together. I want to be Levy's boyfriend! We need to take Gajeel out of our way. When we reach the next alley,we'll run on him and hit him on the head, without letting Levy realize what happened. So Droy needs to distract Levy. When he faints, we will leave him on the alley and we will tell Levy that he had an important job to do for the important day…"_

The time has come. They reached the alley and simultaneously they started to run. Jet thought that Droy was right behind him and that he was going to distract Levy.

On the other hand, when Droy turned on the alley, he saw Jet going forward, so he stopped, looking at him.

Jet grabbed a rock that was on the floor and with that he hit Gajeel, who fainted right away, but right after that Levy, having heard the sound of the rock landing on Gajeel's head, turned around and she saw Jet holding the rock.

In the meantime, on the north, Romeo and Mira where also looking for Master. Makao's eyes had turned into pink hearts. He wasn't looking for Master, but for beautiful girls. Every 5 minutes he would stop to talk to girls. Romeo didn't like that, so whenever his father talked to a girl he yelled "This is my father. He left my mother when I was 2 years old for a younger girl. He is a womanizer!"

"Romeo, please stop shouting things like that. I am your father and the Master of the guild."

"You two stop fighting. And Makao, you should concentrate on finding the other Master. I am sure that everyone else is anxious and looking for him. They don't spend their time in stupid things" Mira said calmly.

"You are right Mira we are sorry"

Makao felt bad for not helping the others, while they are doing their best. Five minutes later Romeo and his father noticed that Mira was missing.

"Where is Mira? What if someone kidnapped her?" Makao said.

"Dad relax! I'm sure that she is somewhere near" They started looking around and then they saw Mira giving an interview to Jason, the reporter of Sorcerer Magazine.

"Cool cool cool! How can you keep your skin so soft and bright?"

"Well, first –", Makao interrupted her.

"Mira-chan! Five minutes ago you said that everyone is looking for Master and now you are giving an interview?" Makao said angrily.

"Sorry Makao, I'm stuck here."

"Come on Romeo we are going alone" But, then he realized that Romeo was also missing. He was talking with a little, blond girl. After seeing that he though _"And then you call me womanizer? You little bastard!"_ He approached Romeo and yelled _"He is my father! He left my mother when I was 2 years old for a younger girl! He is a womanizer!" _

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter ended abruptly. More coming next :)**


End file.
